Unspoken
by JenJethro143
Summary: AlexElliot
1. The Letter

UNSPOKEN

Sitting here alone, listening to the quiet hush of the night air. My mind drifts back- back to the way things used to be. Before I had to go away- leave everyone I know. Why? For all of us. I did it for all of us. But most of all, I did it for you.

The way you looked at me that first day gave you away. From that moment on, I knew. How you felt, what you wanted, what you couldn't have. I wish there'd been a way… a way to tell you somehow. Tell you that I felt the same. But the opportunity never presented itself- it was never the right time.

The warm sting of blood on my shoulder still looms. I can still feel the bullet piercing my bone. She's yelling to you "Call 911!" And you do. But it's too late. I'm slipping away before your eyes. And that's when I hear you whisper. "I love you." And those words will never leave me.

I had to see you one last time. I couldn't leave my best friends without saying goodbye. When I stepped out of that car- the look in your eyes was overwhelming. You couldn't speak. I don't even remember exactly what was said, but words don't matter. The only thing that will ever matter is the last time I saw your face; looked into your eyes. That memory will live on in my soul forever.

And if I never see you again, if I never get to love you the way I should, I hope my words get through to you. I hope you understand why I have to tell you everything. Because no matter where this wild ride called life brings me, I will always remember the one man who could calm my nerves. The one man who, though words were never spoken, I shared many silent "I love you's" with. Elliot Stabler, my body, heart, and soul are yours forever. Until the end of time. I love you. Always

Alex


	2. Received

Elliot Stabler sat at his desk, waiting for the next case to come along. It was all a routine - someone's molested, they get called in, investigate, etcetera. But today was slow. No new cases, no investigating, no anything. All Elliot could do was sit and wait.

"Elliot." His partner, Olivia Benson entered the office. "Yeah?" Elliot answered, without looking up. "You have some mail." "Who from?" "I don't know, exactly. Neither the name or address look familiar to me." "Ok, Liv. Give it here."

Olivia handed Elliot the envelope. The sender was Emily Johnson, from Madison, Wisconsin. "Who's Emily?" Olivia asked, curiously. "I don't know." But Elliot did know. He knew the handwriting - it belonged to Alexandra Cabot. He tore open the envelope, and began reading the letter.

_Sitting here alone, listening to the quiet hush of the night air. My mind drifts back- back to the way things used to be. Before I had to go away- leave everyone I know. Why? For all of us. I did it for all of us. But most of all, I did it for you._

_The way you looked at me that first day gave you away. From that moment on, I knew. How you felt, what you wanted, what you couldn't have. I wish there'd been a way… a way to tell you somehow. Tell you that I felt the same. But the opportunity never presented itself- it was never the right time._

_The warm sting of blood on my shoulder still looms. I can still feel the bullet piercing my bone. She's yelling to you "Call 911!" And you do. But it's too late. I'm slipping away before your eyes. And that's when I hear you whisper. "I love you." And those words will never leave me._

_I had to see you one last time. I couldn't leave my best friends without saying goodbye. When I stepped out of that car- the look in your eyes was overwhelming. You couldn't speak. I don't even remember exactly what was said, but words don't matter. The only thing that will ever matter is the last time I saw your face; looked into your eyes. That memory will live on in my soul forever._

_And if I never see you again, if I never get to love you the way I should, I hope my words get through to you. I hope you understand why I have to tell you everything. Because no matter where this wild ride called life brings me, I will always remember the one man who could calm my nerves. The one man who, though words were never spoken, I shared many silent "I love you's" with. Elliot Stabler, my body, heart, and soul are yours forever. Until the end of time. I love you. Always -_

_Alex_

"Oh God," Elliot whispered to himself. "I love you too, Alex." "What's that?" Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola asked, approaching Elliot. "Nothing. Nothing, just a letter." Elliot answered quickly. "who's Emily Johnson?" Fin asked, examining the envelope. "Just an old friend, Fin. No one special." "Oh. Ok Elliot. You just have that look." "What look?" "The look that says 'I'm planning on doing something huge.' You know, like when you're just about to catch a perp?" "No, Fin, no perps. I just haven't heard from this girl in a long time, ok?" "Yeah, sure." "It's the truth Fin. I'm not hiding anything. I have nothing to hide."

But Elliot _did _have something to hide. Alex wasn't supposed to have contact with anyone from her 'old life.' This letter was a blatant breaking of the rules. But he knew why. She had to tell him how she felt. And he had to do the same. So Elliot began to write.

_Dear Alex ... _


End file.
